Daybreak
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ bxb ; idol!au ; mpreg ] From the moon, to the stars. While lingering in the universe, we got to know each other. We slide on the paint that spread while drawing, drawing. [ PRODUCE 101 / PD101 ] [ Samuel, K x Daehwi, L ] [ Samhwi / Muelhwi ]


" _ **From the moon, to the stars. While lingering in the universe, we got to know each other. We slide on the paint that spread while drawing, drawing."—Daybreak, Minhyun & JR.**_

 **.**

 **Daybreak**

 **Arrerondo Samuel, Kim x Daehwi, Lee**

 **Produce 101 © C &J ; Mnet**

 **bxb ; ooc ; absurd ; idol!au ; mpreg ; typo(s)**

 **.**

* * *

Langkah, demi langkah mencoba mengarungi lautan manusia yang penuh dan sesak. Mencoba keluar dan bebas terbang, layaknya kupu-kupu. Tangannya menggenggam ponsel keluaran terbaru, berusaha menjangkau seseorang nun jauh disana. Telinganya waspada; berusaha menangkap suara apapun yang ia inginkan ditengah ributnya bandara. Nada sambung menyapa telinganya, konstan tanpa sedikitpun berhasrat untuk mengganti suaranya.

"Demi apapun, lihat saja dirumah nanti aku akan menghajarnya!" Pemilik ponsel tersebut memaki pelan, saat mendapati suara wanita menyapa gendang telinganya tanpa permisi. Kakinya semakin cepat melangkah, hingga akhirnya lepas, terduduk dengan manis di bangku penumpang. Tangannya berkali-kali mengutak-atik ponsel, berusaha menelfon seseorang yang sama sedari tadi, dan suara wanita terus menjadi sebuah jawaban tiap sambungan.

"Tidak tidur, Daehwi?" Im Youngmin memanggil Daehwi pelan, takut menggangu tidur Kim Donghyun dan Park Woojin. "Aku tahu kau hanya tidur empat jam dari total dua belas jam perjalanan kita, apakah kau tidak lelah?"

Yang sibuk dengan ponselnya sedaritadi menoleh; menatap heran sang kakak. Kemudian sorotnya berganti lelah, menyalurkan sedikit apa yang dirasakannya. "Tidak, rasanya mataku tidak bisa menutup sedikitpun saat mengetahui hal tersebut, _hyung_. Seharusnya kau mengerti rasanya karena kau memiliki Jinyoung."

Tatapan Youngmin seketika berubah. Tatapannya melembut, menghela nafas karena Daehwi kembali membawa nama itu. "Aku tahu, tapi kau juga butuh istirahat. Jihoon tentu tidak akan menyukai kalau kau terlalu khawatir dan berpotensi jatuh sakit." Tangannya mengelus surai _dirty blonde_ Daehwi, berusaha membujuk sang adik. "Kau masih lebih baik, setidaknya. Jihoon masih ada yang menemani. Aku? Kegiatanku dengan Donghyun selalu sama, membuat Jinyoung harus lebih sering dititipkan kepada _eommonim_."

Daehwi tertegun, menghela nafas setelahnya. "Maaf _hyung_ , aku tak bermaksud. Aku hanya terlalu khawatir dengan Jihoon."

"Tak masalah. Sudah, tenangkan dirimu dan coba beristirahatlah." Daehwi menggangguk, lalu mulai mencoba menjemput mimpi. Mencoba menenangkan diri. Youngmin menatap Daehwi yang mulai terlelap dan tersenyum, lalu berbicara perlahan.

"Itulah naluri seorang ibu, Donghyun. Meskipun gendermu bukanlah wanita, tak ada masalah karena naluri tersebut berasal dari hati nurani setiap manusia." Kepalanya melongok kebelakang, menatap seseorang lagi yang juga sedang menatapnya dalam.

Donghyun hanya tersenyum dan sedikit beranjak, mencium kening Youngmin yang tertutup rambut.

Dan tanpa kata pun, Youngmin tahu apa maksud Donghyun. Setelah itu ia ikut terlelap, sembari menunggu fajar menyingsing untuk memulai hari baru.

Dan detik demi detik berjalan, melangkahi seluruh pergerakan seisi bumi. Tak ingin menunggu, tak juga ingin terlalu cepat. Selalu meninggalkan tanpa berbelas kasihan.

Waktu menunjukkan tepat jarum pendek diangka lima, dengan pasangannya yang menunjuk angka dua belas saat keempat pemuda tersebut sampai di kompleks apartement dimana yang termuda tinggal. Yang termuda memakai masker hitamnya tergesa-gesa, setelah sebelumnya melambai tanda perpisahan kepada tiga _teammate_ -nya. Daehwi berlari cepat, mencapai lift tepat sebelum tertutup rapat dan membawa isinya naik ke puncak. Tak peduli bahwa tas yang dibebankan pada punggungnya cukup berat.

Nafasnya terengah, melepas masker karena kekurangan oksigen. Kepalanya mendongak, berusaha meraup bahan hidup tersebut sebanyak-banyaknya. Haus mendera; tapi dia ingat bahwa tangan kirinya masih menggenggam ponsel dan air mineral yang ia minum sesaat setelah terbangun di tengah perjalanan. Mulut botol tersebut bertemu sentuh dengan bibir sang idola, memberikan sebuah surga dunia yang memikat. Mengabaikan tatapan seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Terlalu lelah setelah penerbanganmu dan berlari, _Demian_?"

Daehwi menegang setelah mendengar nama panggungnya. Orang-orang terdekatnya tak pernah memanggil dirinya seperti itu. Bahkan tetangganya pun tidak, tetap memanggilnya dengan nama lahirnya. Ia menyembunyikan nama lahirnya dengan baik, mencegah privasinya terbuka. Lee Daehwi yang berada di lingkungan biasa bukanlah Demian Lee yang bersinar di panggung. Ia benci privasinya diganggu. Daehwi tak pernah berbicara apapun soal _Brand New Boys_ —nama grupnya—didepan tetangganya meskipun orang-orang sadar ia amatlah mirip dengan Demian Lee. Selalu menepis ketika lingkungan rumahnya menanyakan apakah ia bersaudara dengan Demian Lee.

Padahal kenyataannya bukanlah seperti itu. Demian Lee dan Lee Daehwi bukanlah orang yang sama, tetapi mereka satu tubuh. Daehwi memisahkan Demian dari kesehariannya, tetapi Demian sendiri terkadang masih membawa Daehwi disetiap langkahnya didunia idol. Bukan kepribadian ganda, tetapi bagaimana Daehwi maupun bersikap, beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda.

Daehwi menatap wanita berparas cantik tersebut; tatapan takut, menyiratkan sebuah kecurigaan yang tak terhingga. _Hazel_ -nya menyipit, waspada.

"Tenanglah, aku bukanlah _sasaeng_ atau apapun yang ada dipikiranmu. Aku Ennik Douma, sepupu Arrerondo Samuel. Sepertinya dia mengenalmu begitupun sebaliknya, benar? Maaf, aku hanya mengira-ngira karena kurasa kau tinggal disini."

Daehwi menelan salivanya gugup saat _nama itu_ disebut. Jelas ia mengenal siapa sebenarnya Arrerondo Samuel. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang kering, menjawab dengan susah payah. "Ya, tentu aku mengenalnya. Dia sosok yang cukup baik. Aku lumayan dekat dengannya."

"Apa kau mengetahui tentang ia yang telah memiliki buah hati? Empat tahun yang lalu hingga sekarang aku belum sempat bertemu istri. Bahkan aku tidak mengenal siapa istrinya. Anaknya pun, aku baru sempat menemuinya." Ennik menatap Daehwi penuh rasa ingin tahu. Menelisik apa yang akan Daehwi lontarkan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oh, tentu saja aku mengetahuinya. Anaknya sangat menggemaskan dan menjadi favorit tetangganya." Daehwi tersenyum tipis. Matanya seketika menatap layar diatas pintu lift yang telah menunjukkan angka dua puluh tiga. Saatnya ia keluar dan sesegera mungkin menemui Jihoon. "Dan maaf, Ennik _ssi_. Aku harus segera pergi."

"Oh, tentu tak masalah! Senang bisa berbincang denganmu walau hanya barang sejenak!" Ennik sedikit berseru karena Daehwi sudah mulai menjauh, yang dibalas lambaian tangan sesaat oleh Daehwi. Pintu lift menutup, menyisakan Ennik yang perlahan naik keatas dan mengeluh karena ia sebenarnya harus keluar dari lift di lantai yang sama saat Demian memasuki lift.

Sementara, Daehwi dengan terburu-buru mencari pintu apartement yang familiar, memasukkan sidik jarinya. Pintu besi tersebut kemudian terbuka, menawarkan kehangatan yang selalu Daehwi rindukan. Ia masuk dengan wajah khawatir, menaruh tas diatas sofa dengan kasar, tak peduli dengan sofa yang mungkin jika bisa berbicara, ia akan menjerit dan memaki pada Daehwi. Kakinya yang terbalut kaus kaki setengah berlari; menghampiri Jihoon yang tertidur di kamarnya.

Tidur Jihoon sangatlah damai, tak merasa terganggu meskipun ada kain kompres yang menutupi dahinya. Daehwi yang melihat Jihoon seperti itu pun merasa bersalah. Ia bersimpuh disamping ranjang, lalu mengelus surai hitam lelaki kecil tersebut. Bibirnya menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali sembari mengecup pelipis Jihoon.

"Maafkan _mom_ , _son_. _Mom_ seharusnya tetap tinggal dan tak meninggalkanmu saat kau sedang sakit begini. Hoon _ie_ jangan marah sama _mom_ , ya?" Ujarnya lirih. Tangannya yang tak bekerja memeluk tubuh mungil buah hatinya. Beberapa saat ia hanya melakukan hal tersebut, tak merasa bosan.

Tapi Daehwi mengerti ia butuh rendaman air di _jacuzzi_ untuk menenangkan diri. Dengan tak rela ia melepaskan Jihoon yang nampak sama sekali tidak terganggu. Ia tersenyum, lalu keluar dari kamar Jihoon dan memasukki kamarnya sendiri. Tujuan utamanya adalah kamar mandi, hingga melupakan dua pasang mata sayu khas bangun tidur yang mengawasinya.

Daehwi mulai membuka pakaiannya perlahan sembari menunggu air penuh, dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang penuh oleh bercak yang mulai memudar. Tanpa terasa pipinya kembali terbakar, mengingat apa saja yang telah terjadi tiga hari yang lalu disini. Beruntung bercak tersebut hanyalah memenuhi bagian dada bawah dan paha dalam, membuat Daehwi tak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikannya sampai memakai baju yang amat tertutup. Kaki-kaki kecilnya mulai melangkah menuju _jacuzzi_ , lalu menenggelamkan diri disana, bersama air dan busa yang berwarna biru.

 _Jacuzzi_ tersebut berukuran cukup luas untuk dua orang, dan Daehwi memilih untuk mendekatkan diri kepada bagian yang dekat dengan jendela. Matanya yang selalu berbinar manis tersebut menatap dunia diluar jendela yang mulai tersinari cahaya matahari. Menatap keindahan ciptaan Tuhan saja sudah cukup membuat Daehwi tersenyum dan merasa hatinya menghangat. Fajar telah menyingsing dan orang-orang mulai memulai aktifitasnya. Daehwi bisa melihatnya secara jelas bagaimana kendaraan bermotor, sepeda, hingga pejalan kaki mulai memadati jalan Seoul yang menyenangkan.

"Menikmati matahari, eh?" Lengan lain menyelusup ke pinggang kecil Daehwi, membuat sang pemilik pinggang sedikit tersentak kaget, walau tak urung senyumnya semakin melebar.

"Menurutmu?" Daehwi bertanya balik, matanya masih menancap ke jendela seakan tak berminat melihat sosok dibelakangnya. "Rasa-rasanya _dad_ terbangun sepagi ini mustahil. Hoon _ie_ pasti terkaget kalau kuberitahu. Ada apa?" Tangan basah Daehwi mengelus surai kecoklatan sosok dibelakangnya yang mulai menumpukan dagunya pada bahu Daehwi.

"Sepupuku baru saja kembali setelah menjaga Jihoon. Oleh karena itu aku harus bangun untuk bergantian menjaga anak kita."

Daehwi mengangguk paham. "Lalu mengapa Ennik selalu datang disaat aku tidak berada disini? Bahkan saat hari pernikahan kita pun, ia tak bisa datang karena ia masih di Belgia." Tangan kirinya mengelus lengan sosok tersebut yang bertengger di pinggangnya. Nada bicaranya terlihat main main, tapi sejujurnya Daehwi juga penasaran.

"Jadwal Demian selalu bertabrakan dengan jadwal Ennik," suaminya membalas setengah bercanda. "Tapi serius aku juga tidak tahu. Eh, tapi bagaimana dirimu bisa tahu nama sepupuku ini Ennik? Ennik Douma, kan?"

"Iya. Soalnya tadi aku bertemu dengannya di lift, Arrerondo." Daehwi menyamankan diri ketika suaminya merentangkan tangan, menarik Daehwi untuk berada di dekapannya. "Ia mengenalkan diri sebagai sepupumu dan bercerita bahwa ia penasaran dengan istrimu. Kurasa ia sebenarnya ingin keluar dari lift saat aku masuk, tapi mungkin dia lupa." Tawa Daehwi pecah, membuat sang suami terpana sesaat melihat _sunshine_ didekapannya.

"Dia berbicara seperti itu? Didepan istriku sendiri?" Daehwi mengangguk. "Artinya pengendalian dirimu baik, _sunshine_. Tak ada yang mengetahui dirimu telah dipersunting empat tahun yang lalu oleh Arrerondo Samuel yang tampan ini."

"Menjijikkan, Arrerondo." Daehwi mengernyit.

"Menjijikkan begini tetap suamimu sekaligus ayah Jihoon, anakmu." Samuel menelusup ke leher Daehwi, mengendusnya gemas. Membuat Daehwi mengerang kecil didalam pelukannya.

"Siapa bilang? Aku ayah Jihoon, Arrerondo." Daehwi menepis tangan Samuel yang mulai bermain ke tempat-tempat yang tak seharusnya. Samuel tertawa melihat reaksi Daehwi.

"Kau ibunya. Kan saat membuat Jihoon aku yang _nyodok_ , kamu yang nerima, _sunshine._ Makanya kamu bisa melahirkan anak setampan Jihoon berkat spermaku yang unggul."

"Arrerondo Samuel, ini menjijikkan! Aku benci kamu."

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu, Lee Daehwi, _my sunshine_."

Dan seiring fajar menyingsing, bibir kedua makhluk adam tersebut menyatu dan menyalurkan kerinduan yang dalam, berbagi cinta yang tak pernah habis sedikitpun. Melukiskan cerita lain yang bisa mereka kenang.

.

 **-kkeut-**

* * *

 _._

 _Bye ini kacau banget wkwk._

 _Jadi Samuel ini adalah pengusaha gitu, dan juga karena Daehwi adalah idol. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan buat nyembunyiin pernikahannya. Tapi Samuel tetep ngaku nikahnya sama Daehwi, tapi gapernah ngekspos wajah istrinya ini gimana. Nah ini jugga jadi alesan kenapa Ennik (Somi) ga tau Daehwi yang mana, karena dia pun selama ini tinggal di Belgia jadi belum pernah dikenalin saama Samuel._

 _Lastly, feedbacknya, please? 🌸_


End file.
